Environmental Defragmentation System
The Environmental Defragmentation System is a weapon that features in Origin: Spirits of the Past. History The Environmental Defragmentation System (E.S.T.O.C.) was a device that was developed by Dr Sakul who was the former director of the Earth Afforestation Project. This program was designed to cultivate genetically engineered plant organisms to create a species that was able to survive in hostile environments and the project was based on the Moon. However, an assistant by the name of Shunack tampered with the mix which led to the creation of a rapidly growing and invasive plant that became known as the Forest. The rapid growth of the mutant plant led to it rooting itself deeply into the Moon where it split the lunar surface in half. This act not only split the Moon but also led to the Forest migrating to the surface of Earth where it devastated the planet and brought the end of modern human civilization. Among the only survivors of the project that created the Forest was Dr Sakul who began to consider means at eliminating the Forest. This led to studies in natural processes on Earth that occured in the past whereby natural disasters were used to purge a planetary surface to create a blank slate to allow the emergence of new life. Thus, he began construction of the Environmental Defragmentation System within a volcanic mountain but did not activate it. Instead, he left the decision on its usage to future generations and the device remained as a silent hidden weapon that remained undisturbed for centuries. This large device remained concealed though knowledge of its existence was known to select individuals such as Shunack. Furthermore, Dr Sukal created E.S.T.O.C. to activate in response to his daughter Toola Sukal's Rabbon. In time, Shunack survived in the Forest changed Earth by sleeping through stasis. He experienced guilt over his actions in helping create the Forest but attempted to adjust to the new world and was even enhanced. However, he rejected the new civilization and joined the militaristic nation of Ragna in the hopes of finding the Environmental Defragmentation System. This time came when Toola Sukal was discovered by Agito of Neutral City with knowledge of her existence being incidently spread to Ragnan soldiers. As a result, Shunack travelled to convince Toola to join him in the hopes of bringing back mankind's fallen civilization. Initially, she agreed as she could not accept the existence of the Forest and used her Rabbon to locate E.S.T.O.C. where the Ragnans travelled to the volcano. However, Shunack betrayed Ragna as he intended to purge the planet of the Forest which would destroy the Earth's surface in the process. Activating the weapon, he commanded it to travel past Neutral City and into the Forest where he intended to activate it. As a result, the Ragnans turned against Shunack and assembled their mechanized army against the moving E.S.T.O.C. where they attacked it. However, the mobile mountain had its own defensive systems that effortlessly decimated the Ragnan ranks. The true nature of the Environmental Defragmentation System led to Toola Sukal turning against Shunack but he did not allow her to deactivate the weapon. It was only the arrival of Agito that managed to defeat Shunack and give Toola the chance to remove her Rabbon from the command centre thus deactivating E.S.T.O.C. However, it entered into a self-destruct sequence leading to damage being sent through fire balls from its mouth and rivers of magma surging it. It was the Ragna forces that managed to divert the lava flow whilst the enhanced of Neutral City managed to mitigate some of the damage done to their settlement. This led to the Environmental Defragmentation System stopping somewhere outside the Forest and entered into a dormant state. Overview In form, E.S.T.O.C. actually was created from a dormant volcano that was weaponized by Dr Sukal. He intended to use it to replicate the effects of natural disasters on Earth namely large scale volcanic events that scoured the surface of the planet. This was intended to bring about the destruction of the Forest by bringing about devastating to the surface of Earth whereupon new life could begin. As such, the Environmental Defragmentation System contained magma within its expanse and was able to use this to erupt as if it were a natural volcano. When this stage was activated, it was capable of launching balls of fire at distant locations to burn or destroy areas impacted by it. Furthermore, the magma was able to erupt into rivers that poured out to destroy everything within its path. Thus, E.S.T.O.C. was capable of great destructive feats if allowed to fully activate. Entry into the structure was achieved through an external door mechanism that allowed only select users with a Rabbon to enter. Once inside, the technological nature of the volcano was revealed with corridors leading to the central command centre. Floating platforms allowed users to descend into a volcanic chamber that acted as the nerve centre of E.S.T.O.C. This was revealed to be a disc shaped platform that activated by the placement of a select Rabbon on a cylinder command console that emerged from the ground. Once done, the cylinder moved back into the ground and the computer system activated which projected holograms as a form of interface. These generated rectangular screens to showcase various systems and a hologram of Dr Sakul activated who delivered a pre-recorded message about the Environmental Defragmentation Systems purpose. The floor also showed a map that served as a representation of E.S.T.O.C.s position and movements. In addition, to prevent it falling into enemy hands, the construct was programmed to enter into a self-destruct stage if deactivated. When activated, coordinates were capable of being inputted whereupon the volcano actually moved through leg mechanisms that moved beneath it. This allowed it to move to a new location where the user was able to activate the volcanic sequence designed to purge the surface of all life. The fact that it was physically a mountain meant that it was able to survive a great deal of weaponfire. However, during such circumstances, it entered into a defense mode were numerous turrets emerged from hidden rocky compartments which trained their sights on any enemies. In the mean time, a pre-recorded message was broadcast on speakers that urged those in stasis to not worry as the time where mankind could take the planet back from the Forest. Appearances *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Origin: Spirits of the Past